A & B's Adventures: Youtuber Pranks
by Daebak Fai
Summary: Allie and Ben. Two siblings, two pranksters who are going to prank Youtubers. Yup, they are mad! Featuring Youtubers such as: BajanCanadian, JeromeASF(FLUFFY!), SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Captain Sparklez, and MORE! Read and review to laugh your head off! P.S. I will not be responsible for your hospital bills.
1. Prologue

**A & B's Adventures: Youtube Pranks**

**Prologue**

**Unknown place, unknown time.**

"So, for our next-" The boy began.

"Our first adventure, you mean." His sister cut him off.

"Eh, whatever dude."

"Dudette." Not again.

"Anyway, our next-first adventure will be..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Get on with it, I'm the only one who can pull that off." She smirked, filing his actions as FAIL.

"Ugh, shut up. Anyway, we will be PRANKING THE YOUTUBERS!"

His sister's face split into a wide smile. "You mad, bro. But so am I. When do we start?"

"Now."

The two siblings stepped into the light. The girl had long, wavy brown hair. Blue and purple spectacles perched on her nose. She wore a lilac jacket with a light green t-shirt underneath. Wearing brown leggings, she looked like a totally cool girl yet not an airhead at the same time. On her right hand was a bracelet, a deep violet colour. She carried a forest green backpack.

The boy had short brown hair like his sister, smoothed down. He had a mischievous grin on his face, which meant he was probably thinking of his next big stunt. His clothes were exactly like his sister, except that his jacket and bracelet were a yellow buttery colour. Backpack was a dark brown.

Allie Peridot Cahill. Benjamin Lewis Cahill. Siblings. Pranksters. Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Okay, don't worry , chapters won't be this short. This is the prologue, after all! See ya next time!**

***fizz***

**Butter broke the computer.**


	2. Chapter 1- Vile Creatures

**A & B's Adventures: Youtuber Pranks**

**Chapter 1**

**Fort Bacca, 7am**

"Alright, we're pranking Jerome." Ben whispered to his sister.

"No shit Sherlock, he's the only person that lives here." Allie rolled her eyes at her brother.

They were hiding in a tree outside Fort Bacca. Stuffing their brightly coloured jackets into their backpacks, the siblings waited for Jerome to leave. Soon, Fluffy left the fort and walked in the direction of town.

"Alright, let go!" Allie leaped down from the tree ten minutes after Jerome had gone. Carefully, they broke into the house, cutting through the window. After some wandering, they finally found Fort Bacca's Kitchen. Opening his backpack, Ben poured hundreds of Cooked Fish on to the floor.

"Do we leave them here or stuff them in the fridge?" He asked.

"Fridge. It's better. Easier to steal back too." Allie started stuffing cooked fish into the fridges, taking some cake as well.

"Payment for the fishes." She added after a questioning look from Ben. Before he said anything, Allie heard the sound of feet walking down the path. Ben quickly set up a hidden surveillance camera in a corner of the kitchen, and clambered out of the window, Allie following close behind. Retreating up a nearby tree, they connected to the camera via their laptop and prepared for the grand performance. It wasn't long before Jerome strolled into the kitchen. He probably had just returned from a game of Cops And Robbers as he was going, "I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" every now and then.

Finally, the Bacca walked up to one of the fridges. Allie and Ben held their breath. Or, Allie held her breath in suspense while Ben was trying to break his record of 1 second. Then, Jerome grabbed the handle, and opened the fridge. Streams of cooked fish (aka Vile Creatures) spilled out of the fridge onto the unsuspecting Jerome.

"GET THESE VILE CREATURES OF ME! HELP!" Jerome screamed and started running around waving his arms crazily. In the meantime, Allie and Ben picked up a Cooked Fish and threw splash potions of Invisibility on themselves. Then, they jumped from the tree into the kitchen, screaming,

"I AM THE SPOOKY VILE CREATURES! FEAR ME BACCA!" Jerome ran out of Fort Bacca, desperate to escape the Vile Creatures. The floating Cooked Fish followed him, one of them (Ben) taking a few swipes for added effect. They went into town, with Jerome crashing into a traffic warden as he ran across the road when the cars were driving.

"What the hell dude!" HuskyMudKipz stared at his friend as he dashed away, Cooked Fish following him. Before he could say another word, a car horn blared and the driver yelled,

"Get outta my way, fish!"

"Amphibian, you butthole!"

In the end, Jerome reached his destination. TheBajanCanadian's, aka Mitch, house. Kicking the door open he ran into the house. A few seconds later, more screams were heard and Jerome jumped out of the window, glass breaking.

"Allie, just what did you do?" Cooked Fish B asked Cooked Fish A.

A low chuckle was heard, then the other replied,"Let's just say I got a little help..."

**Mitch's House, 2pm, The day before.**

"Alright, Mitch. Here's what we need you to do..."

**Present Time**

**(Jerome's sort of POV)**

Jerome rushed into Mitch's house. Panting hard, he locked the door and glanced outside. The Vile Creatures were still hovering around outside.

Not looking at Mitch, he said,"Biggums, you got to help me! The Vile Creatures! They're too scary! I-WHAT IN NOTCH'S NOSE ARE YOU EATING!" He stared at Mitch, who was casually chewing on...a Vile Creature.

"Hey dude. Want some?" Mitch asked innocently.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Jerome screamed and crashed through the window.

"You're paying for my window!" Mitch hollered after the retreating figure. Allie and Ben, their Invisibility Potions now wearing off, walked up to Mitch, thanking him.

"Mitch, I really hope that you understand." Ben said, in all seriousness.

"Don't worry dudes, Jerome will forget it in a day or so. It was pretty funny too!" Mitch grinned at them.

"Er, no, we were hoping that you would understand...THIS!" Allie shouted as she poured beewax on Mitch's head. Ben then followed with a handful of feathers. Then, the two ran off, laughing their heads off at Mitch, who now looked like a unicorn had pooped on his head. Mitch just stared at them in shock as a loose feather slowly drifted onto the floor. Then, Husky walked past and asked,

"Are you in a play as a party animal or just want to look like HoneyPie in My Little Pony?"

"Shut up."

**Well, I hope you guys liked that. I'm sorry, but chapters will be around this size, depending on the pranks. Also,it might not be 100% pranking, but can be just plain annoying the shit out of people and fun stuff like that! Oh yes, and iEcho13, that was so totally a 39 clues reference as I want to use them in a future 39 clues fanfic. Ok, and I don't own Minecraft or Youtubers. I do own Allie, Ben, and any OCs that I come up with and add to the story. Bye!**

***fizz***

**I blame Butter.**


	3. Chapter 2- Hook & Throw

**A & B's Adventures: Youtuber Pranks**

**Chapter 2**

**Jerry's Tree, Midnight.**

"Here Jerry, here Jerry..." Allie called softly to the slime, who was hopping around one of the balconies on the tree. Captain Sparklez, or Jordan, was sleeping and Ben was keeping watch. Finally, Jerry hopped into Allie's arms.

"Ben, I've got him. Let's go as quietly as possible," She used her walkie talkie to communicate, and after a 'roger that' from him, she took off, heading back to their house. Ben followed soon after, swinging through the trees and making monkey sounds. When he reached their home, Allie was waiting for him, her hands on her hips, a disgruntled look on her face.

"Is your idea of 'moving in a stealthy manner' leaping from tree to tree, going 'hoo hoo' and 'ahooha'?" She asked furiously.

"Its better than 'traversing the terrain silently'! And more fun!" Ben retorted, glaring at his sister. After a staring contest(which nobody won), they went into their home.

'Home' was a abandoned mineshaft that had been throughly explored by them and converted into a suitable underground home. There were secret tunnels leading to the Youtubers' houses and compared to other mineshafts, it was small, useless if you were hunting of resources but perfect if you needed a base.

Half an hour later, not long after they found out Ben had been reading the map upside down upon reaching a dead end, the trio finally reached the AP room. To Allie, it was the All-Purpose room. To Ben, it was the Allie Pissing-off room.

"Okay, Jerry, we need your help with something," Allie begin, as Ben started whistling loudly.

**A & B's HellHole of Justice and Peanuts, 3 am.**

3 hours of explaining later, Jerry finally understood. It was quite difficult to communicate when the only person who could speak Slimese was...Jordan. Self explainatory.

"Alright, we'll return at 6 with the footage." Allie stated as she grabbed Jerry and walked off to the Portals room. Bleary-eyed, Ben sunk into a beanbag, dreaming of potatoes and marshmallows...

**A & B's HellHole of Justice and Peanuts, 6 am.**

Allie and Jerry returned to find Ben slumped on the floor, watching a five hour video of Nyan Cat.

"Nananananana..." He was mumbling. Allie slapped him and dragged him to the IT Room.

"Make the video!" She yelled impatiently and threw a thumbdrive at him.

"Nyan cat video...nyan nyan nyan...nanananana..."mumbled Ben, the aftereffects of watching Nyan cat videos taking hold. Allie walked into the bathroom, came out holding a bucket of icy cold water, and dumped it onto his head.

"OMIGOD WHAT THE HELL ITS SO COLD!" Ben screamed, running out of the room, soaking wet. Allie smirked and slotted the thumbdrive into a computer, preparing for some work. This prank was going to be fun...

**A & B's HellHole of Justice and Peanuts, 8 am.**

"Okay Ben, you know what to do." Allie passed Ben a thumbdrive containing the video. Whooping crazily, Ben sped out of the room screaming about flying whales. _Dear god,_ Allie thought as she prayed that he wouldn't ruin her plan.

**Jerry's Tree, 8.30 am.**

Jordan had just woken up. As he walked to the kitchen/dining room, he could have sworn that he saw a shadowy figure darting into the bushes. _It must have been my imagination, _he thought, brushing it off. As he sat down to enjoy a breakfast of pancakes and maple syrup, the TV flashed.

"What the-" He exclaimed. When was that on? Then, the news came on. _Maybe I left it on last night? _

The news went on as usual, until the newscaster(who looked suspiciously like Allie, a friend of his)announced, "We regret to announce the murder of a slime. We have ascertained his identity, and sources inform me that his name is Jerry." A picture of some slime balls appeared on screen. Jerry? Wait what?_  
_

"Jerry?" Jordan called out, begging his tiny friend to reply. But no answer came. Then, he heard a strange noise from the window. Whirling around, he saw a pale white Jerry staring at him through the glass panes.

"No! Don't haunt me please! i didn't do anything!" He pleaded. He saw the slime grin cheekily, and then the world swam before his eyes, and darkness enveloped him.

**(A/N YEAH DRAMA!)**

Tucking the empty paint can into his pocket, Ben snickered as he stepped over Jordan, walking to the TV and withdrawing the thumbdrive. Jerry, who was checking on Jordan (and confirmed that he wasn't dead or whatever), made his way to the sink, where he began to wash off the paint.

"Pretty sweet, huh Jerry?" Jerry mumbled something in reply, which Ben took to be a yes. You see, Allie had simply made a fake news video. Easy as ABCDEF...Z. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard from the roof, where Allie was keeping watch and viewing the prank through her surveillance cameras.

"Oi sis, you alright?"

"NO, THE FISH, CANADIAN, AND THE FLUFFY FOUND OUT!"

"AMPHIBIAN! OW! STOP KICKING ME!"

Then, Mitch and Jerome burst in. Ben and Jerry** (A/N ICE CREAM)** started protesting and claiming innocence. Which was pretty hard with Jordan knocked out on the floor. After hearing the whole story from Ben, Mitch and Jerome burst out laughing. Then they got serious.

"Now, you know what happens when you prank people, right?" Jerome put on his bad cop face.

"We get sweets?"

"No, you go to jail!"

"No sweets?"

"No sweets."

"No Kit Kats?"

"No Kit Kats."

"No Skittles?"

"No Skittles."

"No jail?"

"Yeah, no jail-WHAT NO OF COURSE THERE'S JAIL!"

"Jerome, you just got OWNED by a 12 year old." Mitch smirked and patted Ben on the back.

"He's 12? I thought he was 9!"

"He's a Bacca? i thought he was a walking carpet!" Ben mimicked in the same tone.

"OOH BURNNNNN!" Mitch yelled.

Just then, Husky was thrown off the roof, falling all the way to jungle floor.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO USE MY OWN MOVE AGAINST ME!" Allie was heard screaming at him. A few minutes later, she joined them in the house.

"W-what move were you talking about?" Jerome asked, inching away from Allie.

"From the looks of it, Husky tried to use Allie's signature move, the Hook & Throw against her. Which will never work, because she slams your pressure point before you can do it. And then she pushed him off the roof." Allie nodded, confirming what Ben said.

"The Hook & Throw is especially useful against people who use brute force. Which is why Allie learnt it. Also, there's the fact that she wanted to use it on me as well." Ben finished.

"It's just hooking their legs with your foot and throwing them over your shoulder."Allie shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"So right now, Husky has just fell 50m and is paralyzed on the jungle floor?"

"Yes, Jerome."

"You know you're going to get punished."

"Aw, poop."

**Random Room in Jerry's Tree, 9.30 am.**

"Come on, Jordan. Seriously!" Allie complained.

"Just do the punishment, it's only fair." A tired looking Jordan told them.

"But why no Kit Kats?" Ben whined.

"Just because." And Jordan walked out of the room, leaving the siblings to do the punishment. Which was to write out 'I will not prank people' on the white board until they had no more space.

"This is the most old fashioned punishment ever!" Allie grumbled, picking up the marker.

"Not if..." Ben's eyes lit up.

"Cue drum roll..." Allie muttered.

"Wewritesuperbigandcovertheentirewhiteboardwithone sentence!"

"Whoa. Sloooooow downnnnn."

"We write super big and cover the entire whiteboard with one sentence!"

"Genius." Allie started to write, _I WILL PRANK PEOPLE,_ in her biggest handwriting.

"You forgot the 'not'-oh, never mind."

"Let's go!"

** Random Room in Jerry's Tree, 10 am.**

30 minutes after the siblings had escaped, Husky came into the room. Apart from his dislocated flipper(which was fixed with some butter apples), he was uninjured. Of course, when he saw the writing on the whiteboard, he facepalmed.

"Only them," He groaned, trudging back to tell the others.

**I hope that was okay. Kind of tired nowadays so my writing might not be up to standard, sorry! Please review and favorite, it really makes my day! :)**

***fizz***

**Butter broke the computer.**


	4. Chapter 3- To be Butter or not to be?

**A & B's Adventures: Youtuber Pranks**

**Chapter 3**

**Cops And Robbers Starting Area, 2.30 pm.**

"Hey guys, Sky here with another Cops And Robbers video!" Sky began, adjusting the camera on his shoulder that was recording this.

"And we're playing with the Fish, Sky, Benja Canada, A & B, and me, the Fluffy!" Jerome pointed at Husky, Sky, Mitch, Allie, Ben, and himself as he talked.

"No, I'm Allie and she's Ben," Ben corrected(wrongly).

"You're obviously Ben, Ben." Husky scoffed.

"No, you're Ben and I'm Husky." This was followed by a slap from Allie to Ben.

"Thank god she isn't MY sister," Jerome whispered to Mitch.

"Biggums, I don't think there are female Baccas." Then, Mitch hopped onto the pressure plate to become the Warden and the rest were teleported to the cells. Correction: The cell. :)

**Cell A, 2.40pm.**

"Okay. Okay. Why. IS EVERYONE IN THE SAME CELL!" Sky yelled.

1+1(Two) things to take note of.

One, everyone was in the same cell. Even the Warden. Thank you, Captain Sky Obvious, for pointing that out.

Two, the cell was full of water.

Three(Yes, 1+1=3), Allie and Ben were hanging from the ceiling using vines.

"Dunno. Hey, who wants to join me in the toilet?" Cue disgusted looks at Jerome.

"Oh no, no, no. They're up to something again." Husky moaned, putting his head in his hands. Allie and Ben grinned mischievously. Husky was right. Carefully, Allie pulled out a stack of Squid Eggs from her bag. She was about to pass some to Ben,when-whoops! Dropped the whole stack on Sky's head.

No biggie.

Except it was Sky. And Sky detested Squids.

"OH GOD GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Sky screamed, kicking and punching the Squids, which were all over the place.

"Hey. Hey Sky." Squids chorused.

"Told you so." Husky mumbled. Normally, the Squids would have died faster, but since Allie and Ben had filled the cell with water and messed around with the Command Blocks, they were stronger.

"They're getting stronger. They're ambushing us when we least expect it!"

"Sky, A & B dropped them on us." said Mitch, stating the obvious.

"Why. Why. Why! WHYYYYY!"

"Pranksters." Husky shot them an annoyed look. Then, Ben threw what looked like a Butter block, right where the Squids were the most congested. It fell, like a majestic sandwich, into the water.

"NOT THE BUTTER! NOOOO!" Sky reached forward searching the water desperately for the Butter block. But what he saw, was a floating block of Blue Wool.

"The Squids...they've contaminated it..." Sky gasped, slowly backing away. "I'm getting out of here!" He slammed through the wall, running out of the prison.

Apparently, as Allie explained, the Butter block was NOT a Butter block. It was actually Yellow Wool that would turn blue when in contact in water.

"I hate to say it, but that's plain genius." Mitch commented. Then, Sky ran back in after hearing that.

"You didn't destroy the Butter?"

"No, I'm not that cruel," Allie replied. Then, Ben cut in.

"But I am." Holding a Butter block, he dangled it above the water...

**(A/N So...did he drop it or not? Was it really Butter? That's up to you guys' imagination!)**

_**Line Break made out of Ben's Intestines :)**_

**Ty's House, 10 pm.**

Ty (Deadlox) was sleeping in his house as A & B watched from the window. No, they were definitely NOT stalking. More of visualising the next prank. Or, Allie was doing that while Ben was wondering how many cookies could he steal from Ty without Allie noticing. Finally, they slipped inside the house. By walking through the open door. Courtesy of the MudKip.

"Now you come? I've been waiting for an hour!" Husky complained as soon as he saw them.

"Shh, not so loud! Where'd you hide?"

"Behind the couch."

"Not the FISH tank?" Ben asked innocently, putting emphasis on_ FISH_.

"One moment." Husky gritted his teeth, trying to calm down. Then, he grabbed a hammer and broke the fourth wall.

**Fai's Room, 10.20 pm.**

"ENOUGH WITH THE FISH JOKES!" Husky yelled.

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Fai screamed back. Before a shouting match ensured, she quickly pressed the Eject button. Pow! Husky was kicked back into reality.

**Ty's House, 10.20 pm.**

What Allie and Ben had seen was Husky hitting thin air with a hammer, cracks appearing in the air, and Husky getting sucked into a portal which disappeared. Then, the portal reappeared, and Husky was kicked from it, crashing into the wall.

"Fai's doing?" Allie questioned, pulling Husky to his feet. A nod in response, and then they continued with the pranking.

**Ty's House, 8.30 am.**

Yawning, Ty made his way to the bathroom. Something didn't feel right. He glanced around, wondering if his house had been 'hit' by pranksters. Nothing seemed out of place. Until he looked into the mirror.

**Fai's Room, 8.40 am.**

Somebody was screaming and shaking her. Why? She moaned and turned over, trying to push the person away.

"WAKE UP!"

"What-uh, Ty? Why are you here-STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Fai yelled. Then laughed her head off when she looked at him. She rubbed her eyes. Nothing changed.

Ty was a complete mess. His face had been painted with pink, purple, and yellow stripes. Eyes had pink coloured contact lenses in them, eyebrows were dyed green. The best part? His headphones had been swapped for a pair that was pink, had glitter and feathers glued to it, and the words: 'My Little Pony' written on it with Sharpies.

"Relax, Allie and Ben-"

"I'm going to kill them."

"Are going to return everything in a day or two." Fai continued, like he hadn't said anything.

"Still going to kill them."

"Dude, relax! I didn't think they'll paint your face! I mean, I gave them the headphones but-"

"You what?!"

"They blackmailed me! Nobody can know about my secret stash of chocolates!"

"Um...so?"

"The painting of face was NOT my idea. Honestly,"Fai added, crossing her fingers. She might have hinted it to them but hey, she's human!

"Ugh, fine." As Ty headed back through the portal, Fai reached into her cupboard.

"Oh, and Ty?" Ty turned around to see her holding a banana cream pie. She threw it. Wham!

"Payback for waking me up early."

**Thanks for reading! Will try to update when I have the extra extra time, because the ubersuperduper important exams are coming around the corner for me! Please REVIEW and Fav! Bye!**

***fizz***

**Butter broke the computer.**


	5. Chapter 4- Magic-8-Ball Pranking Idea!

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks IzzyQuagmire0907, I'll watch the video about that mod and use it in the next chappie. Till then, enjoy!**

Benjamin Lewis Cahill hated getting up early. Unfortunately, when your sister is throwing pillows at your head, it's six in the morning and the doorbell's ringing, you don't have a chance. Groaning, he got up, grabbed a bucket of water, opened the door and sent the water to the callers.

"Oops...hi guys?"

A soaked Canadian and a Bacca glared at him. "Thanks for the bath. Can we come in?" Jerome asked grumpily.

"Wait a second," Ben turned around and hollered, "Allie! You decent?" The answer was three pillows, which probably was a yes. Ben shrugged, kicked the pillows aside, and dragged them in.

**(In case you're wondering, they're not at their home base, but a house in town that one of their home's tunnels lead to)**

"So what brings you guys here?" Five minutes later, they were sitting around the coffee table when Allie asked that. Mitch groaned and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Well, Husky, Sundee, Jerome and I were recently using this mod called Pixelmon," He began. Allie nodded. It explained why their friends had been going to the Mod Portals alot lately. The Mod Portals took Minecrafters to a private world, where they could use mods to spice up their lives and have fun. She didn't know much about it, Ben used it more often than she did.

"Anyway, Jerome and I were doing a separate survival from the other two but in the same world. One day, we found Husky's house. And he stole our cawn. Crops," Mitch explained, seeing their confused looks.

"So we kinda stole some of his stuff. And spread his charcoal. He watergunned our house!"

"He what?"

"Filled the first floor of our house with water. Instead of clearing it—which would have killed us, I'm sure—we made it into an aquarium. For fishes. Ahem."

Ben hooted with laughter. Then his face clouded over. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, we actually want to get back at him, but we're exhausted. The aquarium took us three days!"

"And you two seem to be good at this kind of stuff. Pranking, I mean. So yeah." Jerome yawned and fell asleep. So did Mitch. Allie glanced at Ben, only to see his hand above a big red button clearly labelled EJECT.

"No."

"Allie—"

"No."

"Party pooper," Ben pouted, sticking out his tongue.

"Dimwit."

"Really? What happened to your arsenal of insults?"

"Restocking on nuclear bombs. Come on, we have pranking to do." They walked out, Ben annoyed that he didn't get the last word.

* * *

Crouched in a bush outside Husky's house in the modded world, the duo debated on what to do. Allie jumped again as a rabbit-tortoise thing waddled past her.

"They're just Numel," Ben, the Pokémon geek, explained. Allie nodded, but continued to look around warily. The world, which would have looked like a normal survival world had there not been many Pokemon, big and small, wandering around in the place of mobs. It was so different.

"You listening, sis?" Ben snapped his fingers in front of her face, jerking her back to reality.

"Nope. Repeat yourself," Allie said nonchalantly. Ben huffed in annoyance. Which was rare, since he usually was the one annoying others.

"I was thinking, we go with the good ol' pranking stuff."

"But how did you expect me to hear you if you were thinking?"

"Shut up." Ben got up and went into the house, which was a two-storey and made of wood. Ben walked into the house. Then he stopped in his tracks.

"By the way, what Pokémon did ya get?" He asked. The moment the siblings had entered the world, they had to choose from four starting Pokémon: Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Eevee.

"Squirtle. You?"

"Charmander. But I named it Articuno," Ben grinned.

"You named a FIRE TYPE after a ICE TYPE?" Allie shook her head in disbelief.

"Yup. Let's go!" They clambered up the ladder to the second floor, and set down their pranking gear.

"Any idea?" Allie asked, checking her watch. "We have five hours left."

"Why don't we ask our Magic-8-Ball?" Ben dramatically pulled out the Magic-8-Ball.

"Not this stupid thing—"

"Mr Hoogaly Boogaly, how should we prank the MudKip?" Ben interupted her.

Allie smirked. "You called it Mr Hoogaly Boogaly? Epic blackmail!" Ben paled. Then his eyes lit up. Words appeared on the Magic-8-Ball. **(I have no clue how it works, sorry if it's wrong)**

Fire and Ice. Fire and Ice?

"Sis—"

"I don't think it refers to your Charmander-not-Articuno," Allie cut him off.

"Then?"

"Mitch said that the fish filled his house with water. Water. A melted form of ice. That means..."

"We lavaify Husky's house!" Ben punched his fist in the air. "I told you that this works!"

Allie rolled her eyes but grinned at him as they headed straight for the Nether Portal on the roof of a house. **(You know who's house...Benja and Bacca's!)**

* * *

Five hours later, Allie and Ben lay in the bushes outside, exhausted. They had covered the inside of the house with cobblestone, so that it would not get set on fire. Then, they had used Fire Resistance potions on themselves and filled the house with lava. Now, they waited for the VIP.

Husky stepped out of the portal. He couldn't wait to train up his Pokémon, find more shards and—_what the hell?_ He rubbed his eyes. Was that...lava? Upon reaching the house, he saw a letter stuck to the door. He scanned it slowly.

_Dude—_

_Ya don't watergun people's houses. Bogdin and Bacca asked me for help, sure. Good luck clearing it. Your stuff is behind the house. I'm dat nice. Fire resistance potions are in a chest. See you soon, mate._

Husky frowned. Bogdin was a nickname Sundee gave Mitch, but this didn't sound like Sundee. More like someone trying to be him. See you soon, mate. Mate? That sounded like Hollow, a famous Youtuber in Britain who had some obsession with drinking tea. But Hollow was in Britain...wait. Two of his friends had liked to watch Hollow's videos. No, they liked to watch Rage's videos. And Hollow recorded videos with Rage a lot. So...

"Allie. And Ben." He muttered. A series of suppressed chuckles sprung out of the bushes.

"Took you long enough." Ben bounced out of the bushes, Allie following.

"Damn, I forgot about the 'mate'. It kinda slipped out," Allie smacked her head. Then they both shrugged.

"Goodbye, mate," They sprinted off, whooping and hollering, giving themselves a good headstart before Husky came to his senses and chased after them.

* * *

Three hours later, two siblings were huddled in an underground bunker. Ben switched on a videocamera.

"Hello, everyone. This is the last will and testment of Benjamin Lewis Cahill. I leave my—" The videocamera was snatched by Allie.

"Right now, we're hiding from an enraged MudKip. Very bad."

"So Allie, what are you going to give me in your will?" Ben teased.

"Nothing, over my dead body!"

"But wills only work when you die, so..."

"I'll have you excluded, then."

"Aw," Ben said cheekily, " I was planning on giving you my fingernail clippings at least," The camera and the torch were dropped as Allie lunged at her brother, and a ferocious, deadly, and crazy tickle fight began.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, I know what happened in Pixelmon. I know that Mitch and Jerome didn't prank Husky back (until a later episode). By the way, this is kind of a filler chapter, because I can't wait to use the idea that Izzy gave me. THANKS AGAIN IZZY! I'll be using a different mod though. But it's very similar. i hope that's okay?**

**Sorry if it's not that good, I didn't have much drive to write lately. I'm not that sure whether Hollow is British or lives in Britain, just guessing. Please review. Hey, let's do something like this. Whoever can come up with the most random and original word to say in their interview gets a ****shoutout!. For example: Pincushion.**

**Jeez, I'm cray cray nowadays. Thanks for reading this! Please review!**

**~ðæβακ**


End file.
